uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 109/kjv
: }|1| 109:1 Hold not thy peace, O God of my praise; }} : }|2| 109:2 For the mouth of the wicked and the mouth of the deceitful are opened against me: they have spoken against me with a lying tongue. }} : }|3| 109:3 They compassed me about also with words of hatred; and fought against me without a cause. }} : }|4| 109:4 For my love they are my adversaries: but I give myself unto prayer. }} : }|5| 109:5 And they have rewarded me evil for good, and hatred for my love. }} : }|6| 109:6 Set thou a wicked man over him: and let Satan stand at his right hand. }} : }|7| 109:7 When he shall be judged, let him be condemned: and let his prayer become sin. }} : }|8| 109:8 Let his days be few; and let another take his office. }} : }|9| 109:9 Let his children be fatherless, and his wife a widow. }} : }|10| 109:10 Let his children be continually vagabonds, and beg: let them seek their bread also out of their desolate places. }} : }|11| 109:11 Let the extortioner catch all that he hath; and let the strangers spoil his labour. }} : }|12| 109:12 Let there be none to extend mercy unto him: neither let there be any to favour his fatherless children. }} : }|13| 109:13 Let his posterity be cut off; and in the generation following let their name be blotted out. }} : }|14| 109:14 Let the iniquity of his fathers be remembered with the LORD; and let not the sin of his mother be blotted out. }} : }|15| 109:15 Let them be before the LORD continually, that he may cut off the memory of them from the earth. }} : }|16| 109:16 Because that he remembered not to shew mercy, but persecuted the poor and needy man, that he might even slay the broken in heart. }} : }|17| 109:17 As he loved cursing, so let it come unto him: as he delighted not in blessing, so let it be far from him. }} : }|18| 109:18 As he clothed himself with cursing like as with his garment, so let it come into his bowels like water, and like oil into his bones. }} : }|19| 109:19 Let it be unto him as the garment which covereth him, and for a girdle wherewith he is girded continually. }} : }|20| 109:20 Let this be the reward of mine adversaries from the LORD, and of them that speak evil against my soul. }} : }|21| 109:21 But do thou for me, O GOD the Lord, for thy name's sake: because thy mercy is good, deliver thou me. }} : }|22| 109:22 For I am poor and needy, and my heart is wounded within me. }} : }|23| 109:23 I am gone like the shadow when it declineth: I am tossed up and down as the locust. }} : }|24| 109:24 My knees are weak through fasting; and my flesh faileth of fatness. }} : }|25| 109:25 I became also a reproach unto them: when they looked upon me they shaked their heads. }} : }|26| 109:26 Help me, O LORD my God: O save me according to thy mercy: }} : }|27| 109:27 That they may know that this is thy hand; that thou, LORD, hast done it. }} : }|28| 109:28 Let them curse, but bless thou: when they arise, let them be ashamed; but let thy servant rejoice. }} : }|29| 109:29 Let mine adversaries be clothed with shame, and let them cover themselves with their own confusion, as with a mantle. }} : }|30| 109:30 I will greatly praise the LORD with my mouth; yea, I will praise him among the multitude. }} : }|31| 109:31 For he shall stand at the right hand of the poor, to save him from those that condemn his soul. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *